Ridley
Ridley is the main antagonist of Metroid and the arch-nemesis of Samus Aran. Despite looking like a feral space dinosaur; he's actually an intelligent space-pirate captain. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bowser VS. Ridley (Complete) *Ridley vs. Charizard *Ridley vs Clockwerk *Ridley vs. Darth Vader *Ridley vs. Grimlock *Godzilla vs Ridley * King Ghidorah vs Ridley * Kraid vs Ridley *Mace Windu vs Ridely (Complete) *Megatron vs Ridley *Ridley vs Metal Face * Ridley V.S Metal Sonic *Ridley vs. Predaking (Completed) *Sigma vs Ridley *Ridley vs Smaug *Smaug VS Ridley VS Alduin VS Deathwing * Ridley vs Spyro the Dragon * Ridley vs Toothless * Ridley vs The Xenomorph Possible Opponents *Darkseid (DC) *''Star Wars'' **Darth Sidious **Darth Malgus **Darth Maul *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Rayquaza (Pokemon) History Ridley's history is fairly unknown, but it is safe to say he made his way up the Ranks of the designated military until he became the leader of the Space Pirates. When he was conducting a Raid on the Star Colony K-2L. During the raid, he met a little girl named Samus Aran, who he would have a large history with. Being the naive little girl she was, she went up to him and asked to Befriend him. Ridley promptly decided to kill her in return, despite saying she was cute Before this could happen, however, Samus' mother jumped in the way, while Samus' father destroyed the supplies he and his Pirates were searching for, but was killed. Ridley did not know that this event would make his archenemy, and would eventually cost him his life. Several times. Death Battle Info Info * Height: Around 12-13 feet tall * Weight: Unknown, probably around a Metric Ton * Age: Around 100 or so. * Leader of the Space Pirates * Too big for Smash * Samus' Archenemy Abilities * Plasma Breath ** Is not actually Fire ** Very hot * Fire Breath ** Can breath Fire as well. * Flight ** Allows him to fly at Hypersonic speeds ** Can be used as Weapons ** Wing size varies * Tail ** Can be extended ** Used as a Weapon ** Can also be used to bounce like Tigger the Tiger * Intellect ** Cunning ** Able to control an Army successfully for years. ** Scientific Knowledge * Bloodlust * Claws and Jaws Superhuman Strength and Durability * Can effortlessly Survive in 950x Gravity ** At least 86,100 Metric Tons * Regeneration ** Can heal Damage well, but not severe injuries. ** Can heal far quicker by eating the flesh of Organisms. * Skin Pigment Manipulation ** Can use this to harden his skin and increases his strength, durability and speed ** Can use this to also Camouflage Feats * Lifted and threw at least 81,600 Metric Tons with ease. * Samus Aran's Archenemy * Destroyed a Mountain casually in 960x Gravity * Died in multiple occasions, but always came back. * Tanked multiple attacks from Samus' * Known as the God of Death for a Reason. * Can easily out-speed Samus in her Zero Suit and even in some Power Suits, who moves Mach 4.9 in 960x Gravity in the Zero Suit. * Has died more times than I can count. Is always alive in the next game. Weaknesses/Faults * Overconfident. * Defeated by Samus every time. * Killed by Samus. * Too big to get in Smash. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Dragon Category:Pirates Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonist Category:Non-Playable Characters